


Contented

by missywell



Series: Thrillcraft [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missywell/pseuds/missywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contented (adjective)<br/>quite happy and satisfied</p>
<p>Jongin was always waiting, because Sehun would be worried if the younger knew he was awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contented

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Sehun are never be a normal couple, there always some extreme feelings and extraordinary events involve in their already colorful relationship.
> 
> This is simply a SeKai pairing centric collection of one shots.  
> All of them each is inspired by a word.

Jongin felt the bed dipped on his left. Then a familiar scent filled his nostril. Followed by a hand sneaked on his waist.   
  


Softly and slowly, afraid that his present would annoy Jongin.  
  
He shook his head in amazement. They had known each other for four years, best friend for three, and fnally went out for two months.  
Sehun should already know how he felt about their close proximity.  
  
If there was one who wanted them to be always together, it would be Jongin.  
  
He waited for some minutes, until he could hear a steady breathing pattern of the younger boy, and then turned his body, facing the sleeping maknae.

Jongin was always waiting, because Sehun would be worried if the younger knew he was awake when the latter sneaked into his bed.  
  
He has chosen to do that, also because it gave him time to look and touch his _best friend-slash-soulmate_  without making the younger scare.  
  
Sehun had done this _sneaking-into-Jongin's-bed-when-he-is-feeling-bad_ routine since they were still trainees. They were never become roomies, despite how much they have shown the wanting. Some had said that they were too ‘evil’ when they were together.  
  
But looking at Sehun when he was sleeping like this, how come anyone could call him ‘a little devil’?  
  
Jongin brushed the strands of hair that fell on Sehun’s eyes, accidentally touched the scar under his right eye. The older closed his eyes for a while, remembered the pain that Sehun felt when he got that scar, remembered the pain he felt when he saw the younger’s flawless beautiful face was smeared with blood.  
  
He had lied to the public by saying that he only noticed how handsome Sehun was a few months before the debut.  
  
He knew it for a year longer, since Sehun sneaked into his bed for the first time. Crying silently because his back was hurt when he fell from trying too hard on one of the numbers they did to prepare their debut.  
  
Because Sehun wanted to be as good as Jongin so he could secure a place on the same group.  
  
Jongin hugged Sehun as tight as he could without hurt the younger’s back that night, told him that there was no way Jongin would debut without Sehun debuting too.  
  
He was not lying.  
  
Sehun might need Jongin because he knew the older would keep him safe.

But Jongin always needed Sehun because he could not picture himself without the presence of the younger.  
  
Jongin felt Sehun stirred a bit, smiled softly he pat the younger’s head, kissed his cute little nose and the corner of his pouty lips, then pulled him even closer.  
  
Seconds later, the two were sleeping soundlessly, contented that they still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Thrillcraft Series
> 
> Thrillcraft (noun) = any of various types of recreational vehicles, used in exciting or dangerous sports, and capable of high speeds


End file.
